Strange
by forest dweller
Summary: What happened all those years ago? Why is it that as people live their character and personality becomes distorted and blurred? Why is it that when they leave, their memory seems so clear. SessKag
1. Default Chapter

Strange  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters  
  
Okay well this is the 1st chapter of a story I'm writing. If it seems interesting enough please review! I took off the other 2 stories I had b/c no one was reviewing and well....they were sort of dead. But I hope for better luck this time.  
  
Now the person talking is Sesshomaru (obviously), there is going to be all these flashbacks which will basically tell the story. See sometimes you Sess will be speaking during the present time, and sometimes it will be when Kagome and crew were still searching for the jewel shards. I'm telling you this cause I don't want anyone to get confused.  
  
*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* What happened all those years ago? Why is it that as people live their character and personality becomes distorted and blurred? Why is it that when they leave, their memory seems so clear. *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
My eyes quietly open to the sounds of distant whispers outside my room. Mumbles and sighs carried underneath the bedroom door travel swiftly into my ear as the sun rises behind the mountains. Though I should have been up hours ago, I feel no need or want to remove myself from the peaceful slumber that has so carefully wrapped itself around this body.  
  
My body. I am not sure I could even refer to it as such. Not as it used to be, this body, it drags along not wanting to do anything but lay down and weep. But degrading my self to such a low act of coward ness is disgraceful of everything I ever stood for. To everything I ever loved, or even glanced at. I will not allow myself to wallow over something not had, something not meant to be, something not there.  
  
"huhh" A lonely sigh escapes these lips as I pick out the days attire. Not that it is much different from yesterdays. Nothing seems different at all anymore. It is just the same drawn out battles and the same idle arguments that echo through the castle walls. The light which was life has burned out to a mere flicker.  
  
Walking down the halls I am greeted by my servants with as much respect as I ever did. At least it would seem so, but I am not so blind that I can not see their true feelings. I see the pity in their eyes as they look at me. It makes me wonder just how undignified I have become.  
  
Sitting down at the table breakfast fit to gratify even the hungriest men does not satisfy the emptiness of my body or the hunger of my heart. Looking across the table, I do not see the smile I once did. I do not see either smiles. Not Rin's or.....  
  
Rin. The little girl who melted my heart grew up so fast, she never did leave me. Even when she took on a husband she insisted on living here. Unfortunately, Rin never had a child. It would have been nice to see a daughter or a son of hers around.  
  
Breakfast being finished after a few bites of a fruit, one which I am unable to name, I went to finally patrol my lands. For some time now, demons have been under the impression that I have become so depressed that I can not keep track of my lands. They have the audacity to enter these lands with intentions of taking over. All their tries have been futile, and have only lead to slaughter of themselves and their packs.  
  
It was not always this way. I was once the most respected and powerful Lord of them all. But things change, things become so strange that you cannot recognize them. The twist and blur and dissolve till the only thing left is memory, a memory, and a dream.  
  
  
  
'Why is it that every time that clay pot comes around he just runs right to her? Why can't he for once just run to me? It's not fair. I am nothing but loyal to that annoying, cheating, mean bastard and he doesn't ever give me a bit of credit. Ok sure, he's saved my life a couple hundred times, but that's only because I'm his "shard detector". For once I'd just like a little bit of gratitude, some love maybe. Love, yeah right, now that is defiantly asking too much of him. Hmmm well, I better finish packing. As soon as he gets back he is gonna want to leave. Stupid, good for nothing..."  
  
Kagome's mind was filled with things that she often hated to think about but knew she had too. Why Inuyasha could ever choose Kikyo over her was beyond comprehension, but she never said anything. Maybe it was for the best though; there was nothing she could say that would ever change the mind of the supposedly invincible hanyou.  
  
"Sango my dear" started Miroku, "Have you noticed that Kagome has been quiter than usual? It seems she is always thinking very intently about something. I worry for her safety"  
  
Sango turned around and looked at Kagome. She had noticed that the girls light, happy, and charismatic attitude had suddenly changed. She though it was just her but now that Miroku had mentioned it...  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
Once again a knocked down monk leaned against a tree because of wandering hands. It happened all too often and seemed like a daily routine. When it didn't happen, people began to worry.  
  
Bouncing quickly over to Miroku as he gained conscious, Shippo asked "Why are you always touching her butt? I don't get it? Why not touch someone else's butt? Why do you like butts so much?"  
  
'"I assure you, you will find out soon"  
  
Shippo had grown up a bit and was now 11, pretty soon he would be feeling the need to be around girls, probably wanting to do nothing more than touch them and stare.  
  
"Hey! Are you guys ready, I gave you all morning"  
  
"We've been waiting for you Inuyasha, maybe if you had stuck around we could have left earlier. But I guess your clay pot was too enticing". Kagome said the last comment under her breath, so low not even Inuyasha could hear her.  
  
"Well fine, if you're all ready lets go!"  
  
"Okay we're going"  
  
The group started in the direction of the Western Lands, hoping to convince Sesshomaru to aid them in their quest to destroy Naraku. Much convincing had to be done to get Inuyasha to agree but even he in the end saw that without his half brother, beating Naraku was impossible.  
  
It had been a long time since Shesshomaru had attacked them and even when he did, there seemed to be know true intent to harm them. He really only wanted the tetsusaiga. Harming them really did not seem part of the plan.  
  
And it wasn't. Little to the groups knowledge, Sesshomaru had known for some time they were to pay him a visit and ask for his help. He had been planning on a straight rejection. There was no way he would ever aid humans, and the thought of even becoming somewhat of an ally with his brother was repulsive. It was too bad that they would have to make the long trip for nothing, not that it bothered him the least.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Okay not the longest chapter but you can review anyway, depending on the reviews I get, I'll write faster. But I would really love some good reviews ^_^ 


	2. A few more days

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha  
  
that means im writing about what happened before the shikon no tama was completed  
  
000000 that is now after, when Sesshomaru is talking to himself  
  
3 days later  
  
"Are we almost there yet? We've been walking all day"  
  
"Hmf, well we still have another day or so so shut up and keep on moving bitch"  
  
"What did you just say!?"  
  
"You heard me"  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
Inuyasha fell down from the trees into the ground creating a small crater around him. Shippou, Sango and Miroku stood amused while Kagome was fuming.  
  
'You'd think he'd know my name by now! Kami he is such a bastard!' thought Kagome.  
  
"Hey what was that for"  
  
"My name is not bitch, its Kagome. You should know that by now!"  
  
"Feh"  
  
"Inuyasha!!"  
  
"What!"  
  
Before Kagome could answer Miroku stepped in. "Why don't we camp here for the night? It looks safe enough and we're all tired"  
  
"I think that's a good idea houshi, We can finish the rest of the journey to Sesshomauru's castle tomorrow"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Feh, whatever"  
  
Miroku and Sango went off to find wood for a fire leaving Shippou and Kagome alone to deal with Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Shippou inquired.  
  
"What"  
  
"When we get to Sesshomaru's castle are we going to stay there for a little while to rest?"  
  
"I don't know, it wasn't my idea to even go there in the first place"  
  
"If he lets us stay than we will, but only for a few days" said Kagome.  
  
"Well you can stay, but there is no way in hell....."  
  
A soft wind blew by and the foul stench of dead corpses and clay pots filled the air. Inuyasha looked at both Kagome and Shippou for a moment, and then took off to be with his dead lover.  
  
Kagome sighed and proceeded to set up her sleeping bag.  
  
"We got the fire wood" exclaimed Miroku.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?" Asked Sango  
  
"Where do you think" Said Kagome.  
  
"Oh, well I saw some hot springs near by, would you like to join me in a bath"  
  
"Yes, I could use one right about now"  
  
"Shippou and I will start dinner"  
  
"Alright but no peeking houshi"  
  
"Why Sango, I would never dream of doing such a thing"  
  
"Watch him Shippou"  
  
"Right Kagome"  
  
At the spring  
  
"Why is he always going off to Kikyo?" "What"  
  
"Inuyasha, why is he so intent with being near Kikyo, she isn't even alive!"  
  
"I don't know, maybe he feels he owes her something"  
  
"Right"  
  
The look on Kagome's face was frightening. Her eyes held sorrow and pain, along with loneliness and tears. How could she get Inuyasha to notice her? She thought. She just wasn't good enough for him. There was no other explanation.  
  
Kagome sank deeper into the warm water so that her mouth was underneath it. She let out a sigh that brought small air bubbles to the surface and closed her eyes. Sango also closed her eyes and turned her head so it was facing near by bushes. All the sudden they heard a noise.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know... Could it be Miroku?"  
  
Maybe. Houshi! If you there go away right now"  
  
"I do not know who this houshi speak of is but I am not him"  
  
From the bushes appeared a small ant deamon.  
  
"You ladies are very beautiful and have given me a very nice evening. But I t could get better"  
  
"Who do you think we are? Go away" Sango said while she and Kagome covered themselves.  
  
"Oh I will not leave until you give me what I want"  
  
"Ha we could kill you without even trying"  
  
"Hm, I may look small, but I am very powerfull. Let me show you" The demon began to transform into a larger creature, who looked like he had much strength.  
  
"See, ladies I am larger than you think!"  
  
"Sango let out a scream that traveled back to the camp and was heard by Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha who had recently returned.  
  
"Was that Sango" "Yes it was"  
  
"She sounds like she's in trouble! We must go help her"  
  
The three of them got up and ran to the hot spring to find both girls trying to hide and protect themselves from the ant demon.  
  
Inuyasha wasted no time slicing it in half with the Tetsusaiga. "Feh, that was easy" Inuyasha stated then turning to look at the girls.  
  
"Get out!" They screamed  
  
"Hey I just saved your life..." He couldn't finsish because Kagome and Sango started to through pebbles and rocks at Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Leave go away now!"  
  
"Fine" Inuyasha screamed before running back to camp with Mirokua and Shippou following.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't of yelled at them?"  
  
"Maybe, but its too late for that now isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
'Well that was interesting thought a youkai who had been secretly watching from above. A few more days and they will be at my castle, and I will be waiting'. 


End file.
